Sommerfilme2013
center Mal gucken, ob sich der Sommer dieses Jahr in Deutschland noch irgendwann blicken lässt, aber wenn nicht, gibt es immer noch das Kino als beste Zuflucht bei Schmuddelwetter. Wenn ihr noch nicht wisst, was es da in den nächsten Wochen Interessantes zu sehen gibt: Hier ist der erste Teil unserer Filmtipps. Pacific Rim 300px|left Kinostart: 18.07.2013 Regie: Guillermo del Toro Darsteller: Charlie Hunnam, Idris Elba, Charlie Day Pacific Rim ist ein Sommer-Blockbuster, wie er im Buche steht. Riesiges Budget, völlig übertriebende Action, Special Effects bis zum Erbrechen und ein einfaches Storykonzept - genau das Richtige, um mal zwei Stunden den Kopf abzuschalten und sich einfach der totalen Reizüberflutung hinzugeben. Seit die Transformers-Reihe eine Pause eingelegt hat, musste zur Befriedigung dieses Guilty Pleasures Ersatz gefunden werden und nachdem "Battleship" letztes Jahr grandios scheiterte, macht Star-Regisseur Guillermo del Toro mit "Pacific Rim" jetzt hoffentlich einiges besser. Auch er besetzt eher unbekannte Schauspieler und lässt epische Kämpfe auf dem Meer stattfinden, doch was die Geschichte und Figuren betrifft, ist ihm der Erfahrung nach einiges zuzutrauen. Und was könnte das Sommerloch besser füllen, als ein richtig feines Gemetzel zwischen Kaijus und Robotern? Only God Forgives 300px|left Kinostart: 18.07.2013 Regie: Nicolas Winding Refn Darsteller: Ryan Gosling, Kristin Scott Thomas, Yayaying Rhatha Phongam, Tom Burke Der dänische Regisseur Nicolas Winding Refn und Ryan Gosling haben gemeinsam schon einen Film gedreht, der quasi sofort Kultstatus erreichte. "Drive" war ein stilistisch hinreißendes Action-Spektakel, das mit Preisen, unter anderem der Palme für die beste Regie in Cannes, überschüttet wurde. Als dann dieses Jahr "Only God Forgives" dort gezeigt wurde, waren die Reaktionen der Kritiker zwiegespalten. Die einen lobten den Film in den Himmel, andere verließen angewidert den Kinosaal. Refn ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen und begrüßte die polarisierende Wirkung. Ryan Gosling spielt in dem Film einen Gangster mit traumatischer Vergangenheit, der mittlerweile in Bangkok einen Drogenring verwaltet. Als sein Bruder getötet wird, drängt ihn die Mutter zu einem Rachefeldzug und die Gewalt kennt keine Grenzen mehr. "Only God Forgives" ist harter Tobak und sicher nichts für einen netten Kino-Abend, aber für alle, die keinen zu schwachen Magen haben, ist der Film bestimmt einen Besuch wert. Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers 300px|left Kinostart: 25.07.2013 Regie: James Mangold Darsteller: Hugh Jackman, Rila Fukushima, Will Yun Lee, Famke Janssen Seit Jahren vergeht kein Quartal mehr ohne Superhelden-Film und auch dieser Sommer ist da keine Ausnahme. Nach "Man of Steel" ist jetzt wieder das Marvel-Universum an der Reihe, mit dem allseits beliebten X-Men-Badboy Wolverine. Für Logan geht die Reise diesmal nach Japan, wo sich ein Mann bei ihm bedanken will, dem er einst das Leben rettete. Er bietet ihm etwas, wonach sich Logan, der nicht länger Wolverine sein will, am meisten sehnt: Sterblichkeit. Große Themen schüren natürlich große Erwartungen und jetzt bleibt abzuwarten, wie der Spagat zwischen philosophischen Fragen und atemberaubender Action, die das Blockbuster-Publikum erwartet, gemeistert wird. Ursprünglich sollte Darren Aronofsky, Regisseur von Requiem for a Dream und Black Swan, den neuen Wolverine-Film umsetzen, entschied sich dann allerdings dagegen, weil das Projekt zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Auf seine Version des Ganzen wäre ich unglaublich gespannt gewesen. Hoffen wir mal, dass der unbekanntere James Mangold ein einigermaßen würdiger Nachfolger für ihn ist. Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung 300px|left Kinostart: 01.08.2013 Regie: James Wan Darsteller: Vera Farmiga, Patrick Wilson, Lily Taylor Horrorfilme passen atmosphärisch normalerweise besser in die kalten Wintermonate und ursprünglich war der Kinostart von "Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung" auch für Anfang dieses Jahres geplant. Als das Feedback der Testvorführungen dann allerdings herausragend positiv war, beschloss man, den Termin auf den besucherstärkeren Sommer zu verlegen. Erzählt wird die Geschichte eines Ehepaars, das sich auf die Erforschung des Paranormalen spezialisiert hat. Die beiden werden von einer Familie zur Hilfe gerufen, die in ihrem Haus eine dunkle übernatürliche Präsenz vermutet. Als die beiden dort ankommen, müssen sie schon bald feststellen, dass sie es mit dem schwierigsten und schockierendsten Fall ihrer Karriere zu tun haben. "Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung" basiert angeblich auf wahren Begebenheiten - was das bei Horrorfilmen bedeutet, kann sich jeder selbst zusammenreimen. Trotzdem macht das die Sache ein bisschen unheimlicher und dieses Konzept hat schon bei "Open Water" und "The Strangers" für Gänsehaut gesorgt. Spannend, wenn auch schon oft gesehen, ist die Art des pseudo-dokumentarischen Erzählens im Film selbst. Wer also eine gute Ausrede sucht, sich an seinem Sitznachbarn festzuklammern oder einfach einen gut gemachten Horrorfilm sehen will, ist hier an der richtigen Adresse. Das ist das Ende 300px|left Kinostart: 08.08.2013 Regie: Evan Goldberg, Seth Rogen Darsteller: James Franco, Seth Rogen, Jonah Hill, Emma Watson Seth Rogen ist spätestens seit "Beim ersten Mal" eine feste Größe in der amerikanischen Comedy-Riege. Zu seinem Durchbruch verhalf ihm Regisseur Judd Apatow, in dessen kurzlebiger TV-Serie "Voll daneben voll im Leben" Rogen seine erste Rolle hatte. Dort befand er sich in guter und bald prominenter Gesellschaft, unter anderem von Jason Segel und James Franco. Mit letzterem hat er sich nun für "Das ist das Ende" wieder zusammengetan und eine Komödie mit interessantem und hoffentlich extrem lustigen Konzept auf die Beine gestellt. Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt: James Franco hat zu einer Party bei sich zu Hause eingeladen und plötzlich geht die Welt unter. Jetzt werden allerhand Promis auf kreative Art und Weise abgemetzelt, während Rogen, Franco, Emma Watson und Co. versuchen, der Apokalypse irgendwie zu entkommen. Das Besondere: Alle Beteiligten spielen sich selbst und überhöhen ihre eigenen Charaktere und öffentlichen Klischees bis ins Absurde - ganz zum Vergnügen des Zuschauers. Der Trailer lässt schon vermuten, dass einige Witze eine Nummer zu platt geraten sind, aber das lässt sich hoffentlich verschmerzen. Generell wird sich die Komik des Ganzen aber wohl kaum in die deutsche Sprache übertragen lassen. Wer also Englisch kann, sollte sich den Streifen auf jeden Fall im Original anschauen! Das war der erste Streich. Den Rest unserer Sommertipps gibt es nächsten Monat. Welchen Film werdet ihr euch bis dahin anschauen? Pacific Rim Only God Forgives Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung Das ist das Ende __NOEDITSECTION__